Life On Mars
by thesillymillipede
Summary: When Abigail Cadler's parents die she is sent to live with her godparents, Sue and Pete Brockman. She welcomes a whole new life and fits perfectly into the nutty household. Abby brings a whole new quirky personality for Pete and Sue to deal with! K for the occasional insult/ bad word!
1. Chapter 1

Life On Mars.**  
_My name is Abigail, my godparents are Sue and Pete Brockman.  
When I am left alone, living with them becomes my reality.  
It really is Life on Mars! _**

(SET IN SERIES 2)

Monday, 17:36

_Hi, I'm Abigail and I'm currently writing my diary on the street corner of Keely road.  
My dreadful aunt is faffing around in her dreadful car while I sit on the curb like a homeless, covered in suitcases. I can't wait till I'm shot of my Aunt, she hates children and treated me like scum. When the will was proccessed and it turned out I was going to live with the Brockman's she could not be happier. This day couldn't have come sooner but now its here. _

''Hello!'' A sweet voice chimed from behind me, before I could speak my Aunt jumped in,  
''Are you Mrs. Brockman, This is Abigail!'' She said eagerly.  
''No, I'm Barbara, Sue is next door.'' She answered. Aunt pulled me up and marched over to the house next door. She knocked briskly and waited.  
''I''LL GET IT!'' I heard along with the padding of feet  
''What do you want?'' A little girl with curly blonde hair asked.  
''This Abigail, I believe your expecting her'' My aunt shot back.  
''I never knew about any of this!'' The girl remarked. A tall man came up from behind her.  
''Sorry about Karen, You are?'' He asked.

"I'm Joyce Fillen, this is Abigail, you're Mr. Brockman.'' My aunt answered quickly.  
''Is that the..'' He mouthed the word 'orpan'  
''Yeah,''  
''We weren't expecting you for another 3 days,''  
''i'm going on a holiday to Nice and I didn't have anywhere for her to stay.''  
''Oh, come in then!''

"I've got her bags on the corner there and uh, goodbye!'' She finished awkwardly before walking back up the path, Mr. Brockman followed her,  
''Why isn't she staying in your care?'' He asked.  
''Because she hates children!'' I shouted up to them. I wasn't the most thought through thing considering that would be the first thing they'd heard me say. Maybe it got across that I was a brutally honest person.

''I'm Karen!'' The girl said sticking her hand out for me to shake.  
''Abigail, Abigail Parker'' I took her hand and shook it firmly.  
''So Abigail, you better come in, meet the family'' Mr. Brockman closed the door behind and dumped my bags in the already messy hallway.  
''Peetteeee! Who was at the door?" A woman's voice emanated from the kitchen.  
''Is dinner ready'' He asked.  
''Yeah!''  
''Lay six plates!'' He shouted and the lady stuck her out into the hallway she saw me and her eyes roamed across me, sussing me out and categorising me like most adults do.  
''This is Abigail'' Pete explained.  
''Who is she mummy?'' Karen asked.  
''I'll explain at dinner!'' The lady answered and Karen ran into the dining room.  
''Who are you?'' A boy asked from behind me.  
''To be honest I don't really know!'' I replied. He laughed,  
''Cool, I'm Jake, you might wanna move before Ben tramples you!''  
''Thanks for the advice, I'm Abigail, you could call me Abby, or whatever?'' I replied.  
''Okay then whatever, let's go,'' He said, heading off down the hallway.  
As soon as I stepped through the door I was pulled aside by the woman from earlier.  
''I'm Sue!'' She said brightly.  
''Abigail,'' I replied.  
''You could call me Mum, since you'll be staying here.'' Sue said.  
''Sure, _Mum_!'' I said, she smiled and hugged me briefly.  
''DAAAD!'' Karen whined.  
''It's always like this here!'' Jake whispered in my ear before sitting down. I smiled before Pete started talking.  
''This is Abigail!'' He announced.  
''Who is she!'' A boy with curly hair shouted.  
''Ben, I'm getting to that!'' He countered.  
''Well, this is Abigail, she is going um, I suppose your new sister,'' He hesitated towards the end.  
''What do you mean our new sister, did she like get lost in the hospital and you just found her" Karen asked.  
''Maybe she is an Alien from Mars and we are being chosen as a host family to show her the earth.'' The boy called Ben suggested.  
''He's right, I actually have three eyes and a tail.'' I interjected.  
''Can I see!'' Ben asked.  
''Sure!''  
''Actually I think Abigail is pretty tired!'' Pete stepped in  
''But dad, She's really interesting!'' Ben said.  
''Where's she sleeping?'' Karen asked.  
''On the sofa tonight I think!'' Pete answered.  
''She could camp in my room if she likes?'' Jake suggested.  
''Alright, we'll get out the air mattress'' Sue said.  
''So, what do you mean by sister?'' Karen asked again.  
''She's going to be living with us, going to school with you.'' Pete explained.  
''Will she play football with me?'' Ben asked.  
''Why don't you ask her'' Pete suggested.  
''Sort of, I feel I should be better at football but I'm not.'' I answered.  
''Can you do this?'' Ben rolled the ball onto his foot and juggled it three times.  
''Pass it'' I rolled the ball onto my foot and juggled it four times before kicking it up into my hands.  
''You should join our football team!'' Ben said.  
''What school am I going to?'' I asked Pete and Sue.

''Well you were going to be starting school next week but I suppose the school could let you start Wednesday, you're going to the same school as Jake.'' Pete said.  
''The beds ready,'' Sue said.  
''Okay thanks, see you tomorrow Ben, Karen'' I walked up the stairs.  
I slid my diary under the pillow and changed into my pyjamas and climbed under the covers. I felt Jake step over me into his bed.  
''Night Jake,'' I said.  
''Night whatever,'' He replied. I laughed as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tuesday, 7:02_

''Abigail!'' Ben shouted in my ear,  
''Good morning Ben!'' I replied sarcastically.  
''Ben! What the hell! This is my room'' Jake protested.

''But Abigail is in here!'' Ben said.  
''I'll leave, we can have breakfast or something."  
''Cheerios, maybe!'' Ben said.  
I walked out the door into the hallway,  
''Now, to fit in here, you can slide down the banister, drink milk from the carton and watch the telly!'' He explained.  
''Okay!'' I sat on the top of the banister and slid all the way down landing neatly at the bottom. Unfortunately I made quite a loud thump!  
''BEN! What are you doing!'' Sue called from the Kitchen. She came out just in time to see Ben hurtle off the end of the banister and push us both to floor.

"BEN!'' We both jumped up and stood to attention.  
''don't injure people, theres cereal on the table for you.'' She said exasperately before going up the stairs. Ben picked up the box and began to popping them into his mouth.  
''Oi, Ben! Chuck us one'' I shouted. He flung a cheerio in my face and I caught it neatly in my mouth.  
''Cool! Throw one at me!'' Ben cried. I flicked one off my thumb and it bounced off his forehead and rolled off his tongue.  
''Do it again!'' I flicked Cheerio after Cheerio at his face.  
''YYYEEESSSS! Get In!'' Ben shouted after about the 54th cheerio made into his mouth. I held my hand out for a high-five and he slapped it really hard,  
''Jesus, Ben!'' I cried.  
''Ben! Why aren't you ready?'' Pete said.

"But Abi's been teaching me how to catch food in my mouth!" Ben protested.  
''He's only done it once'' I added.  
''That explains a lot! Now get ready for school!'' Pete said.  
''Pete, what am I doing today?'' I asked.  
''Err, I think Sue is helping you set your room up'' He replied,  
''Oh, Cool!'' I said skipping out of the room, where I ran into Jake,  
''Crap, sorry!'' I said.  
''It's alright,'' He replied, concentrating on his tie,  
''Let me help!'' I offered and I picked up the two ends and flipped them neatly round to form a knot,  
''There you go,''  
''Uh, thanks.'' He replied grabbing his bag from the side of the stairs.  
I ran back up the stairs and folded the blankets up and dropped them on the floor. I took down the mattress and threw that with the blankets as well, the pillows were also chucked onto that pile. My jacket, shirt and jeans all went in my backpack along with my notebook.  
''Sue!'' I called.  
''Yes!'' She replied.  
''Where does the mattress go?'' I asked.  
''In the cupboard at the bottom of the stairs." She answered. Again I picked up all the bed stuff and chucked it into the cupboard Sue said it went in.  
''BEN! Put that down!'' I heard Pete shout. I felt obliged to see what was happening so I perched on one of the dining room chairs and watch it all unfold. Jake came in after a load thud echoed from the living room,  
''Jake, I might be mistaken but shouldn't you be at school?'' I asked.  
''Yeah I should! But I'm not.'' He replied.  
''Are you usually not at school?''  
''Usually"  
''Wagons Roll!'' Sue shouted.  
''I guess that's your cue!''  
''Your coming as well! Mum needs to get your uniform''  
''Of course!'' I followed him out the door and into the car.

The car ride to Ben and Karen's school was only a couple of minutes and they ran off across the playground. Luckily they weren't late but I had a feeling Jake was going to be so lucky. We pulled up into the school and by some miracle there was still time till the bell.  
''Abby, you can just go talk to Jake's friends while I get some stuff sorted. I'll see you home tonight Jake, love you!'' Sue said.  
''Bye mum!'' Jake called back, "Come on'' He said pulling me to meet his friends, obviously eager to get away from his mum.  
''Jake, who's this?'' One of his friends asked suggestively.  
''I'm Abby Parker! I'm Jake's 'sister'!'' I introduced myself, Jake laughed a little when I said sister.  
''Since when did you have a older sister?'' Another of his friends asked.  
''I'm 12'' I corrected.  
''He means older than Karen! I'm Amelia'' A girl with long red hair said.  
''I'm Will'' A boy with brown hair and a wide smile said.  
''The names, Samuel!'' The first boy said.

''Simon,'' The boy who Amelia corrected said.  
''Where you from?'' Will asked.  
''I used to live in Chesire!'' I replied.  
''Anywhere in Ireland at all!'' He continued.  
''I lived in Belfast until I was seven.'' I said.  
''I could tell'' He said, ''My friend, Niall, he's from Armagh.'' He explained.  
''I'd like to meet him!'' I replied.  
''Oh you will, he's very friendly.'' Will said.  
''Abby!'' Sue called from across the playground.  
''See ya later!'' I said before running across the ashphalt, my trainers slid slightly as they ground to a halt next to Sue.  
''She'd be about a size 12,'' Sue said.  
''She's quite tall a 14 could be a better length''  
The bell rang, the harsh buzzing sound penetrated my ears as the lady started to measure up my arms, I mouthed 'Help Me' at Jake. He laughed before dashing off into the building.  
(JAKE'S POV)

"She is so fit!'' Samuel exclaimed as he jumped into his seat.  
''She seems really nice!'' Will remarked.  
''Shut up Sam, that's my sister!'' I replied jokily.  
''You're not brother and sister!'' Simon said.  
''Of course not Si!'' I replied in the most sarcastic way possible.  
''Seriously Jake, like _who _is she?'' Amelia asked.  
''Her parents died, I think and her aunt doesn't want her but Mum and Dad are her godparents so they are morally obliged to take her in.'' I explained.  
''I feel sorry for her!" Will said.

"But she is still hot!  
''Sam, really..." I trailed off as the teacher started actually talking.

(ABBY'S POV)

I survived the ordeal of getting a uniform and now had a mediocre navy blue and red uniform laid out on the floor of my new room. I had the spare room, it's quite small but I don't mind. The room was painted blue and had a window on the wall opposite the door. A wardrobe, a bed, a chest of draws and a bookcase. The bed was lacking a mattress which I suppose was the reason I didn't sleep in the bed last night. All the boxes were pushed into the corner of the room,  
''Abby, can you open the door?'' Pete asked.

''Sure!'' I opened the door and helped him push the mattress across the room. It flopped onto the bed with an echoeing clang.  
''Well I've got some bed stuff in the boxes, so I'll be fine!'' I said, shuffling over the pile of stuff. I pulled out a crinkled white duvet cover and a load of pillow stuff went every where.

Knowing it would take far too long, I folded it all up and dumped it on the bed. Looking into the nearest box I saw my extensive collection of books, that was a good enough place to start and I moved the piles of books from one side of the room to the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything else was pushed onto the shelves and chucked into drawers. Eventually I got around to my clothes, I didn't take to long as I didn't really have many clothes. My wardrobe consisted of mainly of jeans, jumpers and converses, I only had one dress!  
After what seemed like hours I finished cleaning and organising the room I lay sprawled on the old rug that I found in the laundry. Sue had gone out to Tesco so I grabbed myself a sandwich and started on figuring out how to work the television.  
"Abby! I'm home" Sue called, slamming the door closed.  
"Don't worry I'm still alive" I replied  
"That's a relief! Have you finished your room"  
"Yeah!" I got up off the sofa and ran up the stairs behind Sue,  
"TaDa" I said, throwing my arms out.  
"Well its nice and clean, but it probably won't stay that way!" Sue remarked.  
"Too true!" I replied.  
"Okay well, I'm going to go get the kids!" Sue said walking out. She picked up her bag and shut the door behind her. I sat back down in my room and pulled a book from my new shelf. The door was wrenched open and I heard the clanging of keys against wood.  
"Back so soon!" I shouted.  
"Its been six hours!" Jake shouted back as he ran up the stairs, the door swung open,  
"Nice room, reading are?" He remarked.  
"Yes as a matter of fact!" I replied. He breezed across the room and sat on my bed.  
"So what was school like?" I asked.  
"Fine, the bright side is all my friends are besotted with you" He replied.  
"All of them?" I questioned.  
"Well, Sam but he counts for the majority of the friends, verbally at least" Jake answered.  
''So he's a particulary loquacious person then,'' I said  
"I can see I'm gonna need a dictionary talking to you!" He remarked.  
"It means chatty, talkative" I explained.  
''Right then, well yes he is!'' Jake said.  
''Anything else you did at school?" I asked.  
''Uuum, not much,'' He replied.  
"Wow, such an interesting school!'' I retorted sarcastically.  
''Quite contrary, there is a load of interesting stuff, drama and everything" He stated.  
"Lovely a decent dose of drama makes everything better," I said.  
''You won't be saying that when you get school tomorrow" He said.  
''Oh God, am I gonna get a bitch slap on the first day?'' I asked.  
''Not unless you touch Hayley's boyfriends" He said.  
''She has more than one boyfriend?'' I asked incredulously.  
''Technically she doesn't have one boyfriend but she has loads of crushes and if you touch her crushes then you get a slap." Jake corrected.  
''Thanks for that information!'' I said.  
"Anytime!'' He replied, getting up from my bed,  
''Oi!'' I ejeculated as he stepped on my new uniform.  
''Oh so that's your uniform!'' He said, jumping quickly off it.  
''Yeah, I think your mum bought it too big!" I said.  
''Come on, give us a show then!" He said, looking down at the clothes on the floor.  
''Well you have to leave then,'' I said pointing at the door.  
''Okay ma'am!'' He said as he left. I picked the uniform off the floor. I peeled my jeans off and replaced it with the navy blue pleated skirt, it skimmed a inch or so above my knees. Next I buttoned up the white shirt above my singlet and tucked it into my skirt. I pulled the red cardigan over the top, pulling the shirt sleeves from shoulders I grabbed the navy blazer and put that on top of the cardigan. I opened the door to Jake as I was just finishing my tie.  
''Nice!'' He said.  
''Really?'' I said speculatively.  
''Better than some of the other girls!'' He commented.  
''What do the other girls look like then?'' I countered.  
''Well for a start there skirts are a _lot _higher." He started, I raked the skirt up a few centimetres,  
''Much higher!'' Again I pulled it up so it was at the top of my thighs.  
''Yeah, thats about right, now roll up your sleeves," He instructed. I took the blazer off and rolled up the sleeves of the white shirt that were peeking out from the red cardigan.  
''Now loosen the tie" I coersed the knot down a bit,  
"You'll fit right in now!'' He stated. I grabbed the hem of my skirt and pulled it back down to its original position,  
''Maybe I'll just stay with your mates!'' I said.  
''Dunno, Hayley is looking for a new mate after Kate left,'' He said.  
"Yeah...no," I said.  
''Fair enough,''  
(SUE'S POV)  
"Pete, where's Jake?'' I asked.  
''Oh, he's upstairs with_Abby_'' Pete replied, suggestively.  
''Do you mean..." I said. 'There only 12' I thought.  
''No, Sue I was joking!'' Pete reassured me.  
''Of course, I mean she's his sister after all'' I said.  
''Not by blood,'' Karen interjected as she jumped up onto a stool.  
''Of course Karen," Pete said.  
''So how come she is here,''  
''Well, she doesn't have any parents and when she was born we agreed to be her godparents, so we are morally obligated to look after her." Pete explained.  
''Is she going to stay forever!'' Karen asked again.  
''Sure, if she likes it here'' I answered.  
''Good!'' She said before running of again.  
''How come she doesn't have any parents?'' Ben said, breezing in through the garden door.  
''Well, Ben, they're dead.'' I said.  
''How did they die?'' Ben asked.  
''I don't think that's an appropriate question!'' Pete said.  
''Maybe they were eaten by a tiger, or fell off Mt. Everest!'' He suggested ignoring Pete.  
''Actually, they died in a plane crash, going to Poland.'' Abby answered.  
''Are there many poles in Poland?'' Ben asked.  
''I'm not sure, I've never been,'' Abby said, pondering the thought.  
''People refer to people from Poland as poles,'' she added.  
''Are they very skinny?'' Karen asked coming in.  
''Google exists for a reason!'' Jake stated, coming to sit beside Abby.  
''They wouldn't have the average weight of a Pole on Wikipedia" Pete remarked.  
''Actually, you'd need the height and weight to get a accurate ratio of body fat to height to work out what their BMI or measurements or appearance would look like'' Abby said.  
''Only we would get the brutally honest mensa child!'' Pete muttered under his breath.


End file.
